


Haven't Had Enough

by BurnishPhoenix



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Age Difference, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, sex in the office at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: Tsurugi finally gets what he wants...and a little more.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Kudos: 15





	Haven't Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> ily pixiv for showing me this ship exists

Practice was coming to an end. With the sun beginning to set and the sky above turning into a darker shade, Tsurugi knew the team would be dismissed shortly. It was something he never thought he would look forward to.

When the whistle blows, he comes to a stop with a ball underneath his foot. His head instantly turns to see Endou calling for the entire team. Seeing that man smile makes his chest feel tight. It feels even more constricted when the rest of the team flocks towards their coach.

Tsurugi clicks his tongue and turns his gaze elsewhere.

It was terribly unfair watching everyone else gather around their coach. He wished he could do the same, stand right before him and hear that special praise he gave and relish in it. But doing so in front of the others? Tsurugi would never.

He takes a peek, watching the others with bright smiles as they speak with their legendary coach. Tenma even gets a head pat.

_That should be mine_ , he thinks.

Tsurugi shakes his head. This is…stupid. Letting these emotions burn up inside of him. But when had they been alone together? It felt like _weeks_. And every time he saw Endou it was nothing more than a quick greeting or a mention about soccer. Couldn't it be something more? Even just a hug- a touch from him to satisfy the boy before they could be reunited.

"Tsurugi!"

Endou calls out his name, snapping him from his thoughts. Nonchalantly, he lifts his gaze. And there he was. Smiling brightly while waving the boy down to come be with the others. He would have gone in a heartbeat if no one else was around. For now, he turns his and crosses his arms.

Endou lets out a sigh. It wasn't the first time the boy had seemed to ignore him. Regardless, he tells the rest of the team about their next practice, knowing that Tsurugi is listening even if he isn't near him.

Shortly after the team disperses, Tsurugi gets a text.

_'Meet me in my office.'_ \- Coach Endou

If it were from any other one of his many coaches, he would have rolled his eyes at it. Instead, he's forced to hold back a grin. He was excited. Happy. Not that he would let anyone know. The last thing he wanted was someone pestering him about a stupid smile on his face (that definitely was not going to show no matter how hard it wanted to).

The minutes ticking by were painful. He couldn't just disappear into his office immediately. He had to wait until everyone else left. So, he took his time in the locker room, changing back into his usual clothes and hoping that he wasn't too sweaty. Sure, the man didn't mind if he was, but he was young and worried.

"Hey, want to come with me and Shinsuke to go eat, Tsurugi?"

It's Tenma that asks the dreaded question.

"No. I'm busy." And before he can question him further- "Another time."

The boy pouts as if debating to push, but when Shinsuke jumps to his side, he figures the answer was good enough.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow, Tsurugi!"

He lets out a relieved sigh when they turn away. For a second, he didn't think he could get Tenma off his case. Now, he could finally head over to see Endou.

Tsurugi stops at the door, his heart beating like crazy. It's so ridiculous how excited he gets knowing he gets to be with him. Alone. He gulps before tapping his knuckles against the door.

"Come in!"

The boy pushes the door open and peering in. Endou held papers in his hand, but the moment he saw Tsurugi; he placed them down on the table. His smile widened.

"You made it."

Tsurugi gives him a brief smile before closing the door behind him. There's a quiet click after its shut.

"How are you doing, Tsurugi?" Endou asks as the boy walks over to his desk.

"I'm all right," he answers.

"Then why didn't you come over with the others?"

Tsurugi pauses, debating on telling him why. He had so easily fallen under his charm, that bright light the man radiated. All that frustration of not being able to meet and silly jealousy over his own teammates so easily began to fade.

"Come here." Endou pats his lap, ushering the boy to come over. Tsurugi hesitated but eventually gave in. He walked around the desk to sit on the man's lap. "Is this better? You can talk to me now."

Tsurugi remains silent. He was finally so close to Endou. On his lap. He could reach out and touch the man if he desired. And god, did he want to. Sometimes it sucked trying to keep up such a cool facade.

"I missed you," he mumbles. His cheeks were already flaring after confessing that. "It's not fair that I have to share you with others." Tsurugi bites on his tongue to stop himself from saying anything more embarrassing.

Endou stares at him, expecting more. But he smiles and even chuckles. The boy was cute and had his own charm. He wraps his arms around him, pulling the boy close.

"I'm sorry about that, Tsurugi. If it makes you feel better, you're with me now. And no one else gets to be with me like this." He whispers that last part against his ear. He can feel the boy shiver in his embrace.

Endou lets a hand rub against his back, wanting to make him comfortable. Then he begins to softly kiss at the boy's ear. He nibbles on it and gains a gasp from the boy. He goes even further and begins kissing at his soft and pale neck. It was tempting to leave a mark on him- it would be just too easy.

Tsurugi lets out a whine and Endou can feel the boy grip at his shirt. He begins to squirm on his lap. It doesn't help that his leg is resting by his crotch.

He lets a hand glide down Tsurugi's body. It stops at his hip before going forward and landing on his own crotch. He could already feel the erection growing beneath his pants. At his touch, the boy had flinched. Endou paused. He waited until Tsurugi gave a small nod.

Tsurugi's hands go down to help and undo the belt buckle. He silently wished he could have tossed it aside earlier, but it would have looked far too strange to the other boys if he were seen without it. Once it was off, his pants were easily (and quickly) unzipped.

Endou reached to pull down his underwear, flesh meeting with flesh as fingers wrapped around his cock. The boy let out a moan to his touch.

"Endou…" he breathes.

"You can call me Mamoru, Kyousuke."

Hearing his name uttered so softly and sweetly makes his body feel hot and tingly. He wanted to hear it more. Hear it say it by him and only him. God, how he just wanted to be with this man forever.

As Tsurugi lets out a moan, Endou leans forward to press his mouth against his. He was hungry to steal more from the boy. While still young, he had passion in his kisses. A little messy thanks to the pleasure soaring through his body with the man pumping his dick.

Tsurugi moves his hips, wanting to go with his rhythm. He finds himself getting too lost in this ecstasy and has to use all his energy to pull some sense away from it.

"N-No…" His voice cracks and he is really glad they're alone. "I don't want to…yet." He mutters. "I want you inside of me…"

"Are you sure, Kyousuke?"

"Yes...Mamoru."

Without having to say anything else, Tsurugi had won him over. Just hearing his name had made the man want to give in. He was holding back so much, wanting only the best for Tsurugi. But, if he wanted to be fucked, then he would be.

Tsurugi slides out of his pants and underwear, kicking them off. His bare ass rested on one of Endou's leg while he had to undo his own pants. In seconds, his cock is sticking out, finally being freed from its restraints. It was bigger than Tsurugi's and he swallows at the sight.

"You sure?" Endou asks again.

"If I don't have you know, when will I?"

Endou wonders if he should let him push him around like this. Then again, it's something he wants to, so he can't really complain.

The man makes Tsurugi straddle him, their cocks touching. Tsurugi presses his against Endou's. He moves his hips to rub them together. Finally, Tsurugi hears a moan from the older man.

Endou has to restrain himself from putting his cock into Tsurugi right away. As tempting as it was, this boy wasn't ready- _yet_. He raises a hand to the boy.

"Open your mouth, please."

Tsurugi obeys. Endou slips three fingers in. He immediately lets his tongue slide over each one as sucks on them. One at a time they get drenched in saliva.

Meanwhile, Endou is thinking how Tsurugi looks and how badly he wanted to get the boy to try to suck his dick. Another time. If he did this, then he couldn't wait to feel his mouth work his magic down there.

When ready, Endou pulls his fingers out. The boy pants and grips onto the man's shoulders. He knew what was about to come. The man let his hand drop, his fingers glazing over the boy's ass. He finds his hole and lets a finger slide inside. Tsurugi practically bounces up, his grip on the man tightening. He lets out a moan as Endou pushes his hand in and out.

"Mamoru~" he breathes out his name in pleasure.

Another finger is inserted, and the boy has lost all sense of what he was doing before. He just wants Endou to push further, to go deeper. Soon, he would have his cock inside of him. And that's all he really wanted in this moment.

Endou gulped and continued prepping him. He had to wait before putting in a third finger. And hearing the boy moan and seeing the cold ace striker so weak like this made him so damn hard.

"Please," Tsurugi begs, "more."

With a nod, the man pulls out his fingers. They still drip with saliva but they'd done their work. He lets his hands rest on Tsurugi's hips and helps him move closer, just hovering over his pulsing dick. For once, he doesn't ask for a response. He just pushes himself into the boy.

"Ah!" It's a cry of pleasure. That signals for Endou to do as he pleases. And he does. He pushes his dick inside of the boy. Meanwhile, Tsurugi has to do his best to keep up with his pace. With each thrust inside, he finds himself losing his own sense and being swallowed up in pleasure. He can barely even think. All he knows is Endou and how much he enjoys the man being inside of him.

It's hard to even speak, to find his voice and tell the man how close he is to releasing. And when Tsurugi does, they both know when he lets out a loud moan.

"Just a little more…" Endou says, feeling himself ready to release soon. He dislikes making the boy take more but he couldn't stop, not now. Moments later, he releases inside of Tsurugi. His insides now wet with Endou even as he pulls himself out.

The boy lets his body collapse onto the older man. He pants and tries to catch his breath. Doing this right after practice wasn't the smartest move, he thinks. He felt more tired and sweatier than before.

"You all right, Kyousuke?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry if I got carried away," Endou breathes out. He wraps his arms around him just like he had earlier. The boy doesn't cling onto him as hard, and he nuzzles against the man's neck. "Let's…get washed up and I'll take you to your home, okay?"

He feels Tsurugi squeeze his shoulder. He shakes his head.

" _Your_ home."

Endou sighs.

"All right."


End file.
